Bootleggers
Bootleggers is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on September 18, 2006 and is the core crew of the flag Anchor Management. History Possibly the friendliest crew in the flag compared to their flag mates. This diverse bunch of pirates are in it for the adventure and fun they can have while sailing the Midnight Ocean. Don't let their easy going facade fool you. This crew has a determination to rival the top crews in the whole ocean. The Bootleggers had a modest start. A hand full of pirates separated form their old crew to form their own for the express purpose of pillaging for long hours, creating activities, and running their long list of stalls. In their earlier months, they jumped around from flag to flag until they settled with Moonlighting. During their four months with the flag, they continued to grow significantly by merging three other crews into their group. When their flag finally decided to disband, the Captain and Senior Officers banded together to make the Anchor Management Flag. Today the crew continues to thrive as does their flag. They are one of the most organized crew and flag in the Midnight Ocean and have no plans on stopping anytime soon. Crew Colors Maroon and White Activities *October 8, 2007: Creation of the Anchor Management Flag *Has held several successful events *Has launched several successful and profitable pillies Public Statement A crew for adventure and fun!! We welcome anyone with enthusiasm and spirit for the pirate life and everything offered here! Extended Public Statement We are a highly experienced and diverse crew! Feel free to ask to join us and see what we are all about! Our Crew has several goals: *Organizing pilly's to meet new friends, have fun and earn POE!! *Recruiting and Training new pirates (or old pirates are welcome as well!!) *Running stalls that provide us with the necessities of pirate life: SHIPS, CLOTHES, SWORDS, RUM and MORE!! *Getting together as pirates for games and activities and general socializing! Crew Rules #Always ask permission (ptb) to board any ship at sea. #Leaving a ship during battle or lazying about is not permitted unless you have the permission of the bnaver or Captain. #Chat is to be kept clean and friendly. No personal issues are to be aired in public. Use tells. #There is no swearing in chat. Pirate words replacing curse words is ok. * Other rules, regulations, and etiquette procedures can be seen on the crew forum after you become a member. Promotion Requirements We pride ourselves in pirates who know what they are doing. When yer ready for that step up to officer don't hesitate to ask for training from any SO. Until then we recommend ye practice, practice, practice!! For some easy non-complaining or judgmental crew try working for the navy through the mission boards. Cabin Person: Anyone can ask the Captain or Senior Officer to join the crew. They would be happy to have you on board! Pirate: You need only subscribe! Officer: Must join the crew forum, own your own ship, must go through bnav training and/or show that ye understand and can work each station on the ship. Broad stats in 3 duty stations are required. Fleet Officer: Must be able to run a pilly independently, have earned the TRUST of the commanding crew (show yer loyalty by working for us for at least a month), and have Solid stats with Master ratings (or above) in at least 3 stations. Senior Officer: Can be earned by being faithful to crew, helpful to new crew members and showing an interest in training and recruiting. Expect to have excellent stats and be able to demonstrate them. Crew Stalls *Piroxy's Shipbuilding stall on Turtle *Bcbear's Apothecary Stall on Papaya *Bodega's Weaving stall on Papaya *Piroxy's Ironworking stall on Papaya *Bcbear's Furnishing stall on Papaya *Piroxy's Tailoring Stall on Papaya *Protex's Distilling stall on Papaya *Spearhalk's Distilling stall on Jorvik *Spearhalk's Distilling stall on Eta *Svardalfar's Apothecary stall on Oyster *Hocus Pocus Potions on Eta (Spearhalk) *Interior Engineering on Eta (Spearhalk) *Blackettsmith on Eta (Spearhalk) *Watt Eta Ye Needle on Eta (Spearhalk) *Loominescence on Eta (Spearhalk) *Slippery Sloops on Guava (Fugue) *Lovelie's Furnishing stall on Eta *Bricee's Ironworking stall on Spring External Links Anchor Management Flag Forum Bootleggers Crew Forum